(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable multi-purpose universal serial bus (USB), particularly to one that can avoid the user from forgetting to carry the relevant objects when going out and therefore from incurring any inconvenience.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
For storing and carrying computer data for accession by another computer, people, especially working persons and students, always utilize a portable storage as a medium, which is so called “multi-purpose universal serial bus (USB) structure”. USB is favorable to the user given its easy carried compact size, especially to those business persons and students. However, compact size USB is easy carried and easy lost as well. The user might suffer serious damage due to the loss of the USB.
In view of the above, the inventor has positively researched to improve the USB of the prior art, and thus disclosed the invention which can avoid the user from forgetting to carry it therewith, thus increasing the utilities of the related objects.